land_before_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Day on the Beach, Chapter five
Chapter five of A Day on the Beach. Story In the aftermath of Red Claw and Torvus's attack, the villains had been driven off, but it had cost the heroes the entire village, which now lay in ruins. Many of the wounded were currently being mended, among which are Chomper, Littlefoot and Mira, "we owe some of you an apology, clearly you are different than those other sharpteeth" Muviro expresses to Chomper, Draco, Guido, Ruby, Petrie and Paula, "it's fine we're used to it" Ruby consoled, Spike was staying close to Mira, who luckily didn't suffer much more than a few bruises, and she was waking up, "what happened?" she asks, Spike nuzzles her in immense relief, "we won" he whispers: it was rare to hear Spike talk at all, but his love for Mira seems to be breaking the vow of silence, Mira was thankful for Spike being there for her, even though she normally hated getting helped, when she tries to stand up, Spike offered to help, but she declined, "no no Spike I can do it" she insisted, "okay" Spike relented, luckily she does and nuzzles him in return, "ow" Littlefoot yelped, feeling the sting of his wound, "sheesh is that scar ever gonna go away?" Guido asks, "I hope so" Littlefoot answered, "well look on the Brightside, at least you look like Doc" Shorty compliments, Littlefoot though just sent him a disdain look, "it was a compliment" he defended, "well if it stays after we get back to the valley, how are you gonna explain it to your grandparents?" Ali wondered, "I suppose I'll just come clean" Littlefoot guessed, "well be grateful that you're still alive, I only wish the same could be said of our home" Roshan remarks looking at the leveled village, "ah sorry about that" Ducky expressed, "wait why not come with us to the Great Valley, you can find a new home there" Paula proposed to the villagers, much to their shock, "I agree, you won't even have to worry about being hunted all the time" Hyp added, "and Spike and Mira won't even have to say goodbye to each other" Lizzie joins, Muviro called a meet with the other village leaders who were thinking about it, "it always makes me nervous when people do that" Nod whispered, eventually the huddle dispersed, "we accept" Muviro announced bringing some cheers. So the Homo ergaster salvaged whatever was left of their dead-village and with the Prehistoric Pals set off to the Great Valley, occasionally stopping to rest and refuel, and eventually they come across the Great Stone Walkover and head into the valley. Once there, the residents gasp in aw at the new arrivals, but they recognized the main-gang, "kids, you're finally back, we were starting to worry" Mr. Thicknose greets, "it's a long story" Skitter states, "who are these creatures?" Grandpa-L asks, "these are Homo ergaster, also known as "Thin Skins", we thought they could live here after Red Claw and Torvus destroyed their home" Rhett explains, "wait a sec, Torvus? are you saying Red Claw's got another teammate?" Kosh interjects, "sort of, Torvus is a Torvosaurus and he has two fast-biters of his own, Staurikosaurus named Thump & Shriek" Chomper explains, causing some chatter, "and I thought one Red Claw, Thud and Screech were bad enough, now there's two of each?" Hyp's father remarks to Mr. Swimmer (Ducky's dad), "we owe our lives to your friends, they did save us from those beasts, especially the flamebreath, I'm Roshan by the way, and this is my father Muviro" Roshan informs, "I hope we won't become a burden" Muviro hoped, most though denied this and voted they could stay, although Tops was obviously planning to object, "well I for one-" he began until Draco scowls him, and he shuts up, "uh, nevermind" he quickly adds, at the same time Tria noticed Littlefoot's new scar, "whoa Littlefoot, have you always had that claw-mark on your face?" she asks, Littlefoot stiffens from that and it was here that his grandparents finally see it, "oh my word, Littlefoot what happened" Grandma-L asks, "ah that Torvosaurus Chomper talked about swiped me" Littlefoot admitted feeling over the scar, "honestly I actually think it makes you tough" Cera jokes, much to Littlefoot's embarrassment as his grandparents, Bron and a lot of others giggle, "why Spike, who's your friend?" Mrs. Swimmer asks noticing Spike spending a lot of time with Mira, "oh forgive me I'm Mira, I'm a Miragaia, also known as "longneck-spiketail" cause, well I'm a spiketail with a longneck" Mira introduces, "I can see that" Mrs. Swimmer jokes attracting the attention of her other children and husband, "you really like Spike don't you" she added, "yes, I do actually" Mira admitted blushing, "I sense some romance going between them" Mr. Swimmer whispers to his wife, "yeah me too" she whispers, "anyway where would you like to set up?" Grandpa-L asks the hominids, "we don't know, this is our first time here, so might we be given a tour?" Muviro requested, "we'd be honored" S.L. accepts. And so began touring around the valley to find a suitable place to start a new village, eventually coming to a stop at the Hidden Canyon, "I think this will be the perfect spot, it is close to the Mysterious Beyond for hunting, and the valley for farming" Roshan notes, "hey uh what do you eat" Tippy's mother questions, "we're omnivores, you know "bothteeth", we like both plants and meat" Roshan says, "it's official, this shall be our home" Muviro announces after another huddle, once again causing cheers to erupt. And so the hominids and their pets set out to carve huts into the surrounding walls, with some help by the valley-residents, they also built a wall that lead outside, though it had a castle-style gate at its base, above were some bridges and ladders running across and vertically, the bridges also had openings above to act as lookout-posts, and in a few days they were officially done. <'~THE END~'> Gallery Category:Fanfictions